<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Choice of Clothes by Jathis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348544">A Choice of Clothes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis'>Jathis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beauty and the Beast (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the day of the christening of the first child of Prince Adam and Princess Belle.</p>
<p>Lefou is stressed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>LeFou &amp; Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Choice of Clothes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They sat on the side of the bed they shared with their husband. They glanced down at their nails, checking to make sure the white polish had not chipped during the night. Stanley quietly watched as Lefou paced in front of them for what felt like the fiftieth time. They waited until he crossed again before speaking up. “We are going to be late to the royal child’s christening,” they gently warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lefou hissed, grimacing as he looked at the closet once again. He was dressed in stockings with a pair of new breeches at the moment, his torso bare and his hair down. “I know! I know but...I just want to make sure I look my best!” he said. “There’s going to be so many people there!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oui, from several kingdoms too,” Stanley agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to embarrass them,” Lefou muttered. “This is their first child. It’s bad enough I’ve got this!” he hissed, gesturing at his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like your stomach,” Stanley said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lefou sighed and turned to look at them. “You’re my spouse,” he reminded them with a sad smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oui, and that means I know what is best for you,” Stanley giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lefou sighed, looking at the clothes set out before him. “So many choices…” he huffed. “I don’t know what would look good for a royal christening!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stanley shook their head and stepped up, standing behind Lefou. They placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and then reached into the closet. “I am wearing pink,” they said, “you should try this!” Stanley took out a cream colored shirt and a dark brown vest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oui.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lefou nodded, putting on the offered clothes. He looked at his reflection and calmed down, letting out a sigh of relief. “Oh this looks perfect!” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stanley smiled as they ran their fingers through Lefou’s hair, pulling it back into a half ponytail. They used a crimson ribbon to tie it into place, using the same color of their own ribbon that held back their hair that wasn’t in the victory rolls. “There! Now everyone will know we are together,” they said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lefou turned around, sighing as he pulled Stanley down for a deep kiss. “What would I do without you?” he murmured against their lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luckily we shall never know the answer,” Stanley hummed. “Come, we don’t want to miss the christening. Cogsworth would never forgive us if we came in late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lefou nodded, stepping out with his spouse. “Let’s get going then!” he laughed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>